nightsofazurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arnice
Mao Ichimichi (M.A.O) |games = • Nights of Azure • Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon |eye color = Amber|hair color = Grey}} Arnice (アーナス) is the main protagonist of Nights of Azure and a holy knight serving Curia. She also appears as a supporting character in Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. Appearance Arnice has long grey hair reaching down to her waist with a set of golden rimmed goggles and has amber colored eyes. She wears a bright crimson open-side shirt with white, red and gold accents and white collar folded upwards, revealing her red tie. On her left hand would be a dark-brown leather glove and the right a large brown and golden gauntlet with a red sleeve folded at the end, almost reaching her shoulder. Her lower half consists of black thigh-length shorts, with her shirt overlapping in the front, and has loosened x-shaped leather straps wrapped over her waist. She has tattered ornamental skirts fluttering behind her with two leather straps attached on either side forming a golden star ornament at their intersection. She wears a pair of white high-heeled boots that end a several inches above her knee. Personality Arnice is seen as a serious but caring person. During various requests, Arnice has shown to enjoy helping people during the day. History Nights of Azure Arnice is a half-demon after having contact with the blood of the Nightlord, gaining bloodsucking powers and can use her own blood to create a demon sword. Though she seems like a calm woman at first impression, she possesses a deep passion. Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Relationships *Lilysse - Saint to whom Arnice is assigned to. Arnice cares deeply for Lilysse and is willing to sacrifice anything to protect her from harm.They share a bond that's beyond that of best friends as they both confess their love for one another. *Simon - Assigns and assists Arnice with her duties as a Holy Knight of Curia. Appearances in Other Media Musou ☆ Stars On September 26 it was announced that Koei Tecmo would be creating a massive crossover Warriors game featuring 10+ of their IP's, from classic Koei Games, to Tecmo IPs, and even Gust IP's. The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Arnice being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. Gallery Arnas (artwork 02).png|Alternative Pose Arnas (concept art 1).png|Concept Art Arnas (concept art 2).jpg|Concept Art Arnas (concept art 3).jpg|Concept Art Arnice Nights of Azure 2 - Profile.png|Profile in Nights of Azure 2 Arnice Nights of Azure 2 CG.png|3DCG of Arnice in Nights of Azure 2 Arnice Promotional Art 1.jpg|Promotional Art Arnice Promotional Art.jpg|Promotional Art Nights of Azure Cover Art.jpg|Arnice in the Cover Art Arnas (artwork 03).png|Promotional Art Arnice - Stars.png|Arnice in Musou ☆ Stars Trivia *Arnice's name in Hebrew means "mountain of strength". *In Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Gust collaboration, if the player chooses Phase 4 - the option to pick Arnice's costume will be available. External Links *Koei Wiki Profile References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters